Trahison
by hayase-sama
Summary: Il court , du sang s'échappe de ses blessures . Il a été trahis et cela lui fait mal plus que n'importe quoi .


J'ai eu cette idée en allant me coucher . C'est un OS que je fais sur le couple Ichi/Shinji . Je trouve qu'il n'a pas assez de fic sur ce couple . **Comme le fait que ta présence est déjà en trop . **S'il te plaît m'embête pas . **Au faite tu révise quand ? **Un ou deux jour avant le brevet . **Et après elle se plaint de se faire engueuler . **Bon voilà mon OS et je vous préviens je suis vraiment pas doué avec les déclarations d'amour , surtout dans ce contexte .

Titre : Trahison

Rating : T

Prairing : Ichi/Shinji

Résumé : Il court , du sang s'échappe de ses blessures . Il a été trahis et cela lui fait mal plus que n'importe quoi .

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo .

* * *

TRAHISON

Dans le monde des humains , il faisait nuit et il pleuvait .

Le ciel était noir , les étoiles et la lune s'étaient cachées derrière les nuages comme refusant d'être témoin de ce qui se passait .

Au japon et plus précisément dans la ville de Karakura , on pouvait entendre les bruits d'une course poursuites si l'on possédait assez de reiatsu .

Des hommes en noirs , des shinigamis , poursuivait un autre qui était aussi en noir mais il portait un masque , vizard .

Le vizard courrait désespérément , du sang s'écoulait de ses blessures maculant ainsi ses cheveux roux .

Ses blessures le faisait souffrir et le ralentissait , mais c'était supportable comparait à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur .

Il avait été trahis , la Soul Society l'avait trahis , ses amis l'avait trahis et sa famille l'avait trahis .

Il ne lui restait rien , rien appart Zangetsu et son hollow qui se moquait de lui et de sa souffrance .

Il ne savait pas où allait et il sentait qu'on le rattrapais , alors il continuait de courir , de courir sous le ciel qui pleurait .

Soudain plusieurs personnes se détachèrent du groupe et lui lancèrent de multiples attaques .

L'un était un homme aux cheveux rouge , tatoué de partout sur le corps avec un sabre qui se séparait et se rétractait .

Renji le blessa à l'épaule gauche .

Un autre était un homme au cheveux noir comme l'ébène , un regard aussi froid que la glace et un sabre qui se changeait en millier de lame qui ressemblait à des pétales de fleurs de cerisier .

Byakuya lui taillada le dos .

Une femme qui ressemblait un peu à l'homme précédent avec un sabre aussi blanc que la neige .

Rukia lui gela le pied droit .

Ses amis le blessait et pourtant il refusait de les attaquer car il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'ils avait partagé ensemble .

Il ralentissait et soudain il tomba .

Ses forces était entrain de l'abandonner et il voyait Byakuya s'avança près à l'achever .

Mais la lame n'atteignit jamais sa gorge car à ce moment quelqu'un l'avait soulever pendant qu'un autre combattait Kuchiki .

Le masque d'Ichigo se brisa et il regarda qui était son sauveur .

Des cheveux or , un sourire moqueur et des yeux noisettes .

- Shin … ji ?

Celui-ci l'observa et mis un temps avant de répondre .

- Ouais c'est comme ça que je m'appelle gamin . Heureux d'apprendre que tu te souvient de moi et tu pourras pas dire aussi que je t'avais pas prévenu pour la Soul Society .

Mais Ichigo n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase .

Ses blessures le faisait souffrir ainsi que celle infliger à son cœur .

Il commençait à voir floue et finalement s'évanouit dans les bras de Shinji .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les vizards allait partir pour une autre ville lorsque soudain ils sentirent un immense reiatsu poursuivit par d'autre , plus faible .

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce reiatsu que l'on ressent c'est pas celui d'Ichigo .

- Si et on dirait qu'il s'affaiblit de plus en plus .

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fout ?

- Allons voir .

- D'accord .

Les vizards se déplacèrent dans un mouvement de shunpo et ils virent Ichigo qui était poursuivit par les shinigamis du Goteï 13 .

Ils virent Renji , Byakuya et Rukia le blessait .

- Mais pourquoi il se défend pas ?

- Il veut s'en doute pas les blesser . En attendant ces crétins , eux , veulent le tuer .

- On fait quoi ?

- On va le sauver c'est l'un des nôtres .

Soudain ils virent Byakuya près à achever Ichigo .

À ce moment là Shinji ne réfléchit pas .

Il mit son masque et attrapa le roux pour l'emmener loin d'ici .

Les autres avait était surpris par le comportement de Shinji mais ils se rattrapèrent très vite et foncèrent dans la bataille .

Shinji entendit Ichigo l'appeler et il baissa son regard vers le roux qui l'observer .

Il eut un coup au cœur en voyant l'expression d'Ichi .

Son regard exprimer souffrance , désespoir , douleur et surprise .

Il maudit dans un coin de sa tête les shinigamis et les vizards pour l'avoir trahis et blesser ainsi alors que c'était LUI qui les avait aider durant la guerre , c'était LUI qui avait sauver et c'était encore LUI qui avait battu Aïzen et ressortant de son combat à moitié mort et comment ils le remercier ? En le mettant à mort , en l'étiquetant hors-la-loi .

Finalement il répondit au roux :

- Ouais c'est comme ça que je m'appelle gamin . Heureux d'apprendre que tu te souvient de moi et tu pourras pas dire aussi que je t'avais pas prévenu pour la Soul Society .

Mais déjà le roux s'évanouissait dans ses bras .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji attendait que ses amis reviennent , tenant toujours le roux dans ses bras .

Il sentit leurs énergies spirituels dans son dos et il se retourna vers eux .

- On fait quoi d'Ichigo ?

- On l'emmène avec nous . De toute il n'est plus le bienvenu ici et il n'a plus nul part où aller .

- Tu crois qu'il pourra supporter le voyage avec ces blessures .

- Il le faut .

Et ils partirent sans un mots dans la nuit , sous la pluie battante .

Shinji serrait le corps du roux contre lui .

Ce gamin lui faisait faire des choses étranges .

Non seulement il était toujours inquiet à son sujet mais en plus il avait peur .

Il avait peur que le roux meurt .

Qu'il meurt et qu'il ne puisse plus voir l'éclat de ses yeux ambré , de ne plus sentir sa présence , ni de le voir .

Il voulait qu'Ichigo reste près de lui et qu'il puisse voir le roux être heureux grâce à lui .

Attendez .

Comment ça qu'il reste près de lui et qu'il soit heureux grâce à lui .

C'était quoi ces pensés .

On dirait presque une jeune fille amoureuse et il était bien sûr impossible qu'il soit amoureux de cette tête brulée qui fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir .

Il est vraiment que le roux était pas mal avec ses cheveux oranges , son regard ambre enflammé et son torse si sexy qu'il lui donnait envie de …

STOP !!!!!

Il avait penser sexy , il venait de trouver le torse d'Ichigo sexy !!!!

Lui , Shinji , coureur de jupon et hétéro , il venait de trouver un homme sexy !

Bon , il se calma et réfléchis posément sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le roux .

Il est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voit il est heureux , qu'il aime beaucoup être avec lui et se moquer de lui gentiment et il aime bien regarder son visage endormis qu'il trouvait mignon … mignon ?

Alors il y avait un problème .

Il venait de trouver en quelque seconde Ichigo sexy et mignon !

Il se calma et regarda le visage du roux assoupis .

Il est vrai que son visage détendu peux être qualifié de mignon par n'importe qui a bon goût .

Mais ça s'arrête-la .

Il n'y a rien de plus .

Shinji fit un mouvement de shunpo et reprit le file de ses pensés .

Lorsqu'il voyait Ichigo sourire à quelqu'un ou sembler particulièrement proche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui , il avait son ventre qui se tordait comme si il était jaloux .

Jaloux ?

Bon ça va , il a comprit , il est amoureux .

Il est amoureux ce cette abrutie mais de là à ce qu'il soit gay .

Il réfléchis durant un moment à cette question et finalement il s'aperçut que seule le roux lui faisait cette effet là .

Il soupira , il puis il se concentra sur ces mouvements et continua d'avancer vers leur nouvel planque .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les vizards était maintenant à Fukuoka .

Ils s'étaient loué plusieurs chambre dans un hôtel 5 étoiles .

Ichigo se trouvait dans une chambre , avec des pansements autour de son corps , inconscient , et Shinji veillait sur lui .

Kensei pénétra dans la pièce avec un plateau repas .

Il observa Shinji qui se comportait bizarrement de puis qu'ils avaient sauver le roux .

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Ne me prend pas pour une andouille . Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour voir que quelque chose ne va pas . Tu es étrange depuis qu'on a sauver Ichigo et maintenant tu passes tout ton temps avec lui .

- Pff , décidément on peut rien te cacher . En faite je sais pas non plus moi-même comment j'en suis arriver là . Cette imbécile me fait faire n'importe quoi . Et je sais vraiment pas comment l'avouer . En faite … je suis … je suis tomber amoureux de cette imbécile .

- Hein ? Comment ça ? ( Je sais , je me répète .) Avec une fille je comprendrait mais là c'est un homme . T'es sur que tu t'es pas trompé ? Tu n'as quand même pas changer de bord ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non . C'est juste que je me suis aperçu que je l'aimais et seulement lui . Kensei , je l'aime tout simplement et je sais pas quoi faire .

Il soupira et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux .

Kensei l'observa et finalement lui dit :

- Tu sais , je pense que tu devrais lui en parler une fois qu'il seras remis , mais bon je suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de truc alors tu es libre de suivre mon conseil ou pas . Maintenant viens en bas pour te changer les idées en attendant qu'il se réveille .

- Je … Tu as raison .

Shinji se leva et suivit Kensei .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et se demanda où il pouvait bien être .

Il passa une main devant ses yeux et vit qu'il avait des bandages .

Il les regarda longuement et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire .

L'ordre du Goteï 13 de le tuer , sa famille qui lui tournait le dos et ses amis qui l'attaquait .

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se souvenait , les larmes affluaient sur ses joues ainsi que c'est sanglots .

Il se sentait trahis et désespérément seul .

Lorsque c'est larmes se tarirent , il se calma et se souvint que Shinji l'avait sauver , donc les vizards devait être ici aussi .

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour voir où ils étaient .

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Shinji et le cœur d'Ichigo fit un bond dans sa poitrine .

Il était amoureux de Shinji et ce depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer .

La simple présence du blond lui faisait tourner la tête mais il n'avait jamais trouver le courage pour lui avouer son amour .

Shinji observer le roux .

Son cœur avait un bond quand il l'avait vu ( je sais , j'ai du mal a varié mon vocabulaire ) pour se calmer aussitôt lorsque il avait vu les yeux rouge du roux et les marques qu'avait ses larmes sur ses joues .

- Shinji … pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- C'est évident , parce qu'on t'a sauver et tu fais partit de notre famille .

- Votre famille ?

- Ouais c'est comme ça que l'on se considère , nous les vizards . Et puis je crois pas que tu puisses encore appeler famille ces types qui veulent te tuer .

À la phrase que venait de prononcer Shinji , les larmes affluèrent aux yeux d'Ichigo et il baissa la tête pour que Shinji ne puisse pas les voir .

- Tu as raison .

Au brusque changement de comportement du roux , le blond sut qu'il avait fait une bourde .

Il s'approcha du roux et le prit dans ses bras instinctivement .

- Tu sais , tu as le droit de pleurer , personne ne t'en-voudra si tu faibli un moment et saches que nous , on ne t'abandonneras jamais . JE ne t'abandonnerais jamais , alors tu peux t'appuyer sur moi le temps qu'il te faut .

À ces mots Ichigo pleura et sanglota de plus belle sur l'épaule de Shinji .

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi .

Ichigo sanglotant sur l'épaule de Shinji et Shinji l'entourant de ces bras pour le réconforter .

Quand Ichigo se redressa après avoir pleurer de tout son soul , il se sentait déjà un peu mieux dans les bras protecteur de Shinji … les bras protecteur de Shinji !?!

Mais que faisait-il dans ses bras ?

Pourquoi Shinji le prenait-il dans ses bras et chercher à le réconforter ?

Il était entrain de se torturer le cerveau avec ces eux question et finalement les abandonnas car il allait choper une migraine .

Il releva son visage vers celui du blond et dans ces yeux noisettes il vit de la compassion , de la tendresse et … de l'amour ?

Ce pourrait-il que Shinji l'aime ?

Puis n'y tenant plus il lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Shinji pourquoi cherches tu à me réconforter ? Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

- Baka , c'est pourtant évident c'est parce que … je t'aime .

En entendant ces mots , le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre plus intensément dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se faire plus courte alors qu'il s'agrippait encore plus à la veste de Shinji .

- Et puis c'est pas vraiment le genre de situation pour dire ça . Je vais attendre en bas , le temps que ru mettes bien tes idées en place .

Il se détacha du roux et aller partir lorsqu'il sentit une résistance au niveau de sa manche .

Il se retourna et vit le roux lui demander avec un regard suppliant .

- S'il te plaît … reste . Je je t'aime aussi , mais … mais en ce moment je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis avec ce qui c'est passé avec la Soul Society , ma famille et mes …

- C'est bon n'en dis pas plus , j'ai compris . Je resterais le temps qu'il faudra avec toi en attendant que tu te sentes mieux .

-Merci .

Et ils s'enlacèrent encore une fois ( Je suis désolé , mais je suis limite niveau vocabulaire et surtout en ce qui concerne les passages romantiques .)

Malheureusement pour eux l'ambiance fut subitement cassé par le gargouillement du ventre d'un certain roux .

Ce dernier baissa la tête et rougis violemment .

- Eh bien au moins tu as de l'appétit . Viens on va manger parce que ce serait franchement con que tu meurt de dénutrition et puis tu es tellement bête que tu en serais capable .

- Shinji !

- Quoi , je fais qu'énoncer la vérité . Tu es un abrutie de gamin .

- Connard .

- J'aime entendre tes mots d'amour .

- Ferme-là et allons plutôt manger , j'ai faim .

Ichigo sortit de la pièce suivit par Shinji .

Quand ils descendirent en bas , ils tombèrent sur les vizards qui les attendaient .

Ichigo alla à leur rencontre quand soudain Hiyori se le va d'un coup et le frappa avec sa tongue .

- Idiot ! T'en a mis du temps à te réveiller ! Les autres était inquiet et Shinji était intenable .

- En faite c'était elle qui était surtout inquiète , après Shinji bien sur .

- Ferme-la Kensei .

- Au faite vous-êtes ensemble ?

C'était Lisa qui venait de poser question en levant son nez de son bouquin yaoi .

Ichigo l'a regarda abasourdis puis il se tourna vers Shinji et finalement un sourire vint éclairer son visage .

- On peut dire ça comme ça .

- Comment ça « On peut dire ça comme ça » ? vous êtes ensemble ou vous êtes pas ensemble . Y a pas a tortiller du cul pour chier droit .

- Hiyori . Une fille ne devrait pas dire ça .

- En fait on est ensemble mais c'est pas tout à fait officiel .

- Ouais , mais on ferait mieux d'officialiser rapidement car sinon je sens que cette bande d'abruti vont nous emmerder un moment .

- C'est qui que tu traites d'abruties ! Boke !

-Tu as raison

Ichigo se tourna et regarda Shinji droit dans les yeux .

Les yeux d'Ichigo n'exprimait qu'amour et tendresse envers Shinji et ce dernier sentit son cœur se gonflait d'amour envers le plus jeune .

Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement le roux devant l'assembler dont Lisa qui regardait avec grand intérêt l'échange .

Les lèvres d'Ichigo était douce et Shinji aima le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes .

Il fit glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche et en explora tout les recoins avec sa langue .

Le baiser qui était tendre au départ devint vite passionnant .

Les deux amants furent emporter dans un tourbillon de sentiments et finalement ils cassèrent le baiser et se retournèrent vers l'assembler qui les observer .

Finalement Kensei rompis le silence :

-Cela veux dire que vous allez pas vous cachez .

-Oui .

-Putin vous pouvez pas faire sa ailleurs , ça m'a coupé l'appétit .

-Eh bien tu regarde pas .

-Chic on va pouvoir avoir du spectacle .

-Lisa , surtout t'attend pas à ce que je me mettes à peloter Shinji devant vous .

-Moi ça me dérange pas .

-Shinji , t'es vraiment un pervers .

-Oui mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme .

-Abrutie .

-Pas autant que toi .

-Chier .

-Eh ouais . J'aurais toujours le dernier mot .

-C'est ce que l'on verra .

-Tas aucune chance gamin .

-Tu crois ?

-Les gars arrêter de vous disputer et venait plutôt manger , c'est entrain de refroidir .

-On arrive !

-C'est vraiment un couple . Ils sont déjà sur la même longueur d'onde .

-Lisa , on peut se passer de tes commentaires .

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans une ambiance animé .

Le principal sujet de conversation fut celui sur le couple que former Shinji et Ichigo .

Durant le repas , Ichigo se sentit bien même si la douleur était encore un peu là , il sut que maintenant tout irez bien , car il s'était trouvé une famille et quelqu'un à aimer .

Il croisa les yeux de Shinji et il y vit toute les sentiments que ressentait Shinji pour lui qui était similaire à ses sentiments .

Ils finirent le repas et Ichigo monta se coucher .

Dans son lit un doux sourire se forma sur ces lèvres pendant qu'il tenait son amant dans ses bras .

* * *

Hayase-sama _les yeux brillants _: Putain ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écrire des trucs comme ça en écoutant des chanson d'amours .

Shinji : Je me demandais quand j'allais apparaître dans l'une de tes fics . Au faite je dois te tuer vu que tu a blesser Ichigo au début de l'histoire .

Haya : En parlant de lui , il est où ?

Shinji : Il dort . En attendant qu'il se réveille je vais tuer l'auteur parce que elle a blessé ma fraise et que surtout elle a pas mis de lemon .

Hayase-sama : Quoi ? Juste pour ça !?

Haya : Vas-y Shinji ! Tu l'as pendant que je la tiens !

Hayase-sama : Non !! Lâche-moi !! Des rewiens avant que je meurs !!!

Au début de l'histoire j'écoutais _"I hate everything about you"_ de _"Three Days Grace"_ et à la fin je me suis mise à écouter _"She will be loved" _de _"Maroon 5" _.


End file.
